Drinks With Coworkers
by MosaicCreme
Summary: Jasmine enjoys drinks with Thane and Ares at Chora's Den before having a late dinner at Le Bleu.


**A/N:** Jasmine enjoys drinks with Thane and Ares at Chora's Den before having a late dinner at Le Bleu. This takes place during the events of chapter 9 of 'Targeted Interference'. Ares is an OC created by squigglysquid for use in the reader-interactive 'Targeted Interference' spin-off 'Assassins Unveiled' (found only on Archive of Our Own). Most dialogue and basic descriptions of Ares actions were provided by squigglysquid.

 **Drinks With Coworkers**

Jasmine still wasn't sure exactly how she found herself to be sitting across from a badly scarred, turian assassin with a penchant for trolling websites, or right next to a drell assassin with a serious ego problem. More perplexing: why, with all her aches and pains and all the horrors haunting her mind, did being in Chora's Den with those two feel like the most normal, adult thing she'd done in years.

 _Must be the alcohol._

Jasmine lifted her glass to her lips, letting the mix of black tea and rum swirl around on her tongue before swallowing. Glancing between Thane and Ares, she set her glass back down and propped her elbow up on the table, supporting her chin. She wondered if the tension pouring off of Thane would make her regret inviting him to sit with them.

 _God, don't let him start scolding me for showing up at Felton's. Not here, not right now. I swear I might just shoot him if he does. I just want five minutes to be normal. Okay, maybe five days, but damn it, I'm the one with cracked ribs and a busted face. I think I deserve it._

Ares flicked his mandible, the weight of his gaze felt by Jasmine even from beneath his deep hood. Thane kept his gaze steady on the turian, his hands neatly folded in front of him on the table. Neither one spoke.

 _Oh no, this isn't awkward at all. Ew, he's waiting for me to make introductions._

Jasmine cleared her throat. "I'll let you two introduce yourselves." She didn't want to give Thane any further reason to be upset if she gave Ares a name he didn't want used.

A small smile flitted across Thane's lips as he dipped his head in acknowledgement. He held his hand out across the table, offering it to Ares. "Tannor Nuara."

The corner of her mouth twitched, she couldn't fault him for using an alias—especially when she did herself—but it surprised her he didn't make up a new one what with the way he eyed Ares as if counting the ways he could kill the turian. She doubted Ares expected them to give him their real names. Jasmine would put money on 'Ares' not being his given name, either.

"Ares. No last name." The turian chuckled lightly, his mandibles flicking against the inside of his hood as he shook hands with Thane.

Thane folded his hands back on the table, the silence resuming. Sighing, Jasmine drained the rest of her drink and cleared her throat.

"Yep, not at all awkward," she muttered to herself. "I need another."

Before Jasmine could wave Faline down, Thane lifted his hand signaling the asari waitress. Jasmine narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. Arriving at the table, Faline took a moment to look over the newest addition, her gaze shifting between Thane and Jasmine.

Catching the asari's eye, Jasmine winked at her. "I'll have another of the same, thank you, Faline."

"I'll bring that right out, Ramona." The name came from the asari's painted lips in a purr. Turning her attention back to Thane, she offered him a friendly smile. "And for you, sir?"

Thane slipped a credit chit from his jacket pocket and handed it to Faline. "I'll have a water, please, and I'd like to pay for Ramona's drink as well."

Jasmine twitched her eyebrow, admittedly a little impressed with how effortlessly he took to her alias, but more than a little annoyed he tried to buy her drink. "I've got an open tab. Thanks, though."

"I insist, and you're welcome." Thane flashed his white teeth at her in a smirk before turning back to the waitress, extending the chit to her again. "My thanks." When Faline retreated from the table, Thane turned his attention to the turian in front of him. "What brings you to the Citadel, Ares?"

Ares rumbled low in his chest. "Revenge."

Jasmine's eyebrows twitched, and she turned from burning an imaginary hole through Thane with her glare, to reassess the stranger. Taking in the scarred edges of his chin catching the dim light from beneath his hood, she assumed his revenge had something to do with whoever and whatever did such a pretty number on his face.

"Ah." Thane turned his head to look at Jasmine with raised brows.

Jasmine glared at him and rolled her eyes. "No, he's not here to kill me. Christ." She slapped her palm down on the abandoned napkin, wet with condensation from her last drink and balled it up in her fist, fighting the urge to lob it at his head.

"Are you certain?" Thane lifted one of his hands in question.

 _Can I be?_

"I can't even be certain the _waitress_ isn't here to kill me." Jasmine smirked, enjoying the idea of using his alias' first name while they were still on a last name basis. "I invited him for drinks."

Ares chuckled, rasping like sandpaper over broken glass. "It's not often I find a fellow hard-working individual to share drinks with." His mandibles fluttered. "And here I find _two_ in one night. It's always nice to have someone to trade stories with."

Jasmine fought the urge to laugh at Ares' calling Thane out as one of them, leveling the playing field a little, but she couldn't quite keep the twitch from the corners of her mouth when she met Thane's gaze. Faline returned to the table with their drinks and left again, flashing an inviting smile at Jasmine over her shoulder. Jasmine drained half of her glass before resolutely setting it on the bare table, smiling smugly at herself.

"Indeed." Thane shook his head at Jasmine before turning back to Ares. "Perhaps I should warn you, she's more trouble than she seems."

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Jasmine snorted. "Mmm. Perhaps I should've warned you he's an arrogant ass." Turning in her seat, she lifted her eyebrows to Ares. "So, let's hear some of those stories."

Ares turned his head a fraction, his mandibles dipping low beneath his hood. "War stories or cautionary tales?"

"Cautionary tales," Thane said.

At the same time, Jasmine said, "War stories." She glared at Thane from the corner of her eye, taking another heavy swallow from her glass before offering Ares a smile. "Your choice."

Ares hummed low in his chest and shrugged, lifting off his hood to reveal the breadth of his scarring. Jasmine schooled her features, preventing herself from wincing. She weighed the obvious options, deciding the scars were most likely caused by being badly burned, which also explained the extra raw edge of his voice.

He watched her for a moment, his dead, white eye soaking in the red and blue light of Chora's Den. "Maybe one that's a little of both."

Jasmine nodded, taking another sip of her drink. "Alright."

"It was the first time I was assigned a 'partner'. We were sent on a mission to steal data from a privately owned mining facility. The Hierarchy wanted to run them out of business with some damning evidence." He growled, tightening his hand around his glass while the other clenched empty air. He studied the table in silence for a moment. Glancing between Jasmine and Thane, he continued, "Little did I know there were other plans. Plans that specifically meant I wasn't supposed to make it out."

Ares chuffed, giving a slight shake of his head before lifting his drink to his mouth. Lighting another cigarette, he pulled his hood back into place. "They needed someone to pin their mistakes on, and I got a knife in my back." His hand slid off the table as he rumbled quietly. "Rage is a nice motivator to drag yourself out of the flames of the human concept of hell."

"They didn't bother to make sure their fall guy died in those flames?" Jasmine took a heavy swallow from her glass. "That's a little foolish, don't you think?"

Ares lifted a shoulder. "I guess they didn't think I'd be able to get out of a burning building. The turian that tried to kill me made the mistake of not taking the time to confirm the kill. I won't give him the same chance at survival."

"And what advice would you offer, having experienced this?" Thane broke the silence settling over the table.

Jasmine sighed, picking up her glass she took another drink before running the glass back and forth through the condensation on the table, smearing it around.

 _Does he really think I'm going to hear this story and just decide, "Hey, you know, maybe they're right. I think I'll stop being an assassin right now!"_

Ares rumbled, looking between Thane and Jasmine. "Watch who you trust. Always have an eye on your back." He focused in on Jasmine, flicking his mandible. "Don't think your government will protect you. And if all else fails, drag yourself out of the fire even if your plates are falling off." His mandibles flared, the glint of his teeth showing in a smile. "Your weapons are your best friends. Treat them like you would a lover."

Jasmine smiled, thinking of all the time and energy she put into keeping her sniper rifle maintained. Sure, she spent time cleaning all of her weapons, but with her sniper rifle … there was a ritual to it that kept her sane.

"Perhaps you wouldn't suggest this profession at all?" Thane offered, spreading his hands.

Groaning, Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered, "Oh for fuck's sake."

Ares rumbled with laughter, lifting his glass to Thane. "It's a little late for us, don't you think? There's no way out of this life but death."

"Yes. Yes, I do think." Jasmine drained her glass.

"I disagree." Thane shook his head. "It's a choice we make every day." He waved a hand at nothing in particular. "Perhaps you tell yourself this because you'd rather not consider the alternative?"

Ares rumbled, bracing his forearms on the table and leaned forward. "You telling me you think you can just walk away from this life? What about those close to you?"

"This really isn't helping me decompress," Jasmine grumbled, watching them out of the corner of her eye.

She turned her attention to the waitress, waiting for Faline to glance her way. When the asari smiled at Jasmine, she returned the favor and held up her empty glass with raised eyebrows. Faline nodded her head and held up a finger, asking Jasmine to give her a minute.

"I have no one close to me." Something in Thane's tone dragged Jasmine's attention back to him, finding his jaw clenched. He glanced at her, smoothing his features out into the deathly still pool of calm he usually showed her before looking back at Ares. "I left once, and perhaps if I had accepted my new role in life, I would have people close to me still. But I couldn't, and so I don't."

Jasmine frowned, setting her empty glass back on the table. Running her palms over her thighs she fought back the urge to lay a comforting hand on his arm. There was something there, just below the surface of what he said, pulling at her. She found she both desperately wanted to know more, and cringed away from the idea of hearing what happened to help shape him into the calculating killer he was.

"That's the thing now, isn't it? Either step away completely or find yourself in a situation where you can no longer escape it." Ares tapped a talon against his glass. "Sounds like it's too late for the two of us, Tannor."

Jasmine cleared her throat, the alcohol starting to really make her head swim. "It comes with the territory. Something I'm sure we all knew when we signed on … and God damnit, I swear if the next thing to come out of either of your mouths is to tell me it's not too late for me, I will shoot you."

Ares barked a laugh. "I wouldn't presume to tell a grown woman how to live her life, not when I'm far from the epitome of a life well lived."

Thane chuckled, the sound hollow to Jasmine's ears. "She makes frequent threats."

Jasmine looked at Thane, a smug smile on her face; she could feel the fire in her eyes. "You hear that? _He_ wouldn't presume to tell a grown woman how to live her life."

Thane avoided her gaze, apparently preferring the sight of his clasped hands instead. Faline brought Jasmine and Ares both another drink before rushing off to wait on another table. Jasmine set back in the booth, turning to lean against the wall and put a little more space between herself and Thane. She drained half her glass in one gulp and offered Ares an apologetic smile.

He rumbled, his mandible flicking. "How about another story?"

"I'd love one." Jasmine smiled, grateful for the shift in conversation.

"I was once aboard a slaving ship." Ares chuffed. "I don't recommend their hospitality." He paused to take a drink while Jasmine chuckled. "My contract holder wanted the batarian dignitary on the ship buying slaves to die by 'natural means.'" He lifted a shoulder. "He had a thing for male turians, so I bit the bullet, as human's say, and let myself be collared and everything."

* * *

Thane eased back in the booth, acutely aware of Jasmine's gaze flickering to him every so often. He knew she was right, now wasn't the time to press her. He would be patient, give her this time to let go of her worries before trying again another day. With the rate she consumed her drinks, she soon wouldn't be able to consider the weight of anything he might say, anyway.

He wanted to tell her it was foolish of her to be in Chora's Den, having drinks with another assassin she didn't seem to know well, especially while still clearly injured. It shouldn't matter to him, but the fading bruises on her face remained vivid enough to remind him he'd failed her. She shouldn't have been there, nearly being trampled to death, and she wouldn't have been if not for his underestimation of her ire driven goals, brought to life by the things he'd said to her.

Thane listened as Ares told his stories, impressed more by the turian's ability to drag a few lesser-detailed bits from Jasmine. The sound of her laughter soon assured Thane she wasn't so bothered by him being there she couldn't still enjoy herself. He found it odd he wanted that for her, that it should matter to him at all, but it did. Perhaps only because it helped to encourage the idea it might, indeed, not be too late for her. The gods willing, she would come to realize it herself.

He met her gaze and held it for a moment, tentatively offering her a smile, hoping to convey he wouldn't bother her anymore that night. His heart thumped hard against his ribs when she returned his smile, her features relaxed and full of mirth. Maybe there was something to be had with the idea of letting go for a night. He didn't think he could truly let go himself, but if all else failed, he'd mastered the art of pretending to long ago. If it would ease the pain he'd caused her, he would try.

"Care to add your opinion on collateral damage?" Ares drew Thane's attention back to the conversation at hand.

"If I have no contract for them, it's preferable to avoid taking lives." Thane waved a hand, elaborating. "However, if I'm in a situation where one's guards—for instance—are present, I won't give them the opportunity to perform their job."

"I can attest to that." Jasmine snickered, knocking back the last of her drink.

Thane wondered if she would slow down if he asked, or at least drink some water if nothing else. He wasn't entirely convinced the turian meant her no harm, and with as inebriated as she was becoming, she wouldn't be able to defend herself if something went awry.

 _I'll stay until she's ready to leave, and then make sure she gets home safely. It's the least I can do._

The conversation went on around him, Jasmine and Ares both laughing and drinking. Thane waved the waitress over—the one who seemed to have an eye for Jasmine—hoping he might find a sympathetic ear with her. When she arrived, Thane beckoned her closer so Jasmine wouldn't hear him over the din of the night club.

"Would you be so kind as to bring her water along with whatever else she asks for? I think she might be overdoing it, and I doubt she'll request it on her own." Thane thanked the waitress when she smiled and nodded her agreement.

Turning back to the table, he caught the flick of mandible from Ares. No matter, he knew the turian would hear his words either way. Jasmine seemed oblivious to the interaction—leaning against the wall with her gaze fixed on Ares as they talked—and after all, that had been his intent. A few moments later, the waitress returned with a glass of water and another drink for Jasmine, setting the water down a little closer to Jasmine's reach before patting Thane on the back as she walked away.

"Let me out." Jasmine scooted down the seat a little closer to him, nudging his shoulder. "Will you two excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." Thane stood, stepping out of her way.

Jasmine moved to the edge, pushing herself up from the booth. Wincing, she slammed her palm down on the table, jarring it enough to slosh water and alcohol alike out of glasses. Her other hand reached for her side, cradling her injured ribs as she sucked in shallow breaths of air.

Thane reached for her, sliding a hand beneath her elbow to help steady her. "Let me take you home … you shouldn't be here."

Ares chuffed, and Thane glanced at the turian to see him watching the two of them intently. He made no movements to help Jasmine, but neither did he seem intent to take advantage of her wounded state. Still, it did little to endear Thane to the other assassin.

Jasmine pulled in a slow, deep breath and clenched her jaw. "I'm fine." Taking another deliberate breath, she lifted her head. A near manic smile spread across her face, doing nothing to hide the pain in her eyes. "Just forgot for a minute. I'll be fine." She straightened, gently tugging her arm free of Thane's grip and made her way toward the restrooms.

Thane watched her go, unsteady on her feet, but composed enough to make it to her destination. Ares hummed, his attention on Jasmine's retreating form as Thane settled back into the booth.

The turian turned his gaze back to Thane and flared his mandibles. "Do the two of you make a habit of interfering in each other's work?"

Thane didn't bother to answer the question. He wouldn't have much time alone with Ares, and he intended to find answers of his own before Jasmine returned. Steepling his fingers in front of his face, he fixed his stare on Ares, watching what little of his features the turian allowed to be seen beneath his hooded jacket. Paying special attention to the hum of his subvocals, he kept his tone calm and neutral as he asked, "What is your intent with her?"

Ares smirked, and took a drag of his cigarette. The glow illuminated his dead eye, casting it in a fiery red before it disappeared back into the shadows once more. "My life is lonely, and I can't talk freely with anyone but another of our own kind." He took another drag of his cigarette and flicked a mandible. "And yours?"

Almost disappointed to find no sign of deceit coming from the turian, Thane rested the tips of his fingers against his lip. "She is young and foolish, and the gods have put her in my path. She has made herself my responsibility."

"And the injuries?" Ares' raised his brow plates, shifting the fabric of his hood.

"She chose to interfere with my contract. I didn't anticipate her presence; she wasn't assigned this target. Things didn't go as planned, there ended up being more guards than my intel indicated." Thane lowered his eyes, looking down the length of his hand. "She wasn't meant to be there, I couldn't protect her." He hesitated. "Though, I find I'm grateful for her assistance." He only hoped she gave him the chance to tell her.

Thane pulled napkins from the dispenser, mopping up the spilled liquids on his side of the table. Then, picking up each of Jasmine's glasses, he slid a fresh napkin beneath them. Ignoring the snort of amusement from Ares, he glanced pointedly at the turian's glass sitting on the bare table surrounded by condensation and spilled alcohol. It only served to pull another chuckle out of the other assassin who left the mess untouched.

"You have an opinion on revenge; something to say to me about it, don't you?" Ares nodded toward the restroom doors, blowing smoke from his mouth. "Something you don't want her to hear."

"Only that it's very different to take a life by choice than by contract. It's not a decision you'll be able to sleep easy with; no matter how satisfying you imagine it to be." Thane glanced toward the restrooms before returning his gaze to Ares. "In the end, the thing that led you to seek revenge will remain unchanged."

Ares leaned back, settling in against the booth's seat. "So you can honestly tell me you wouldn't have taken your revenge?"

Thane shook his head. "Not at all. But I will live with those memories until my end, and when my time comes, I pray Kalahira guides me through the darkness."

"I don't expect anything to change." Ares took a drag of his cigarette and studied Thane a moment. "One look in the mirror will constantly remind me of that, and I don't care for sleep. One way or another, I will kill the man that burned away my memories, myself."

"Indeed. Just don't expect the same man to stare back at you when you look in the mirror. Consider it your … cautionary tale." Thane turned to glance at the restrooms again, relieved when he saw Jasmine step out. "It isn't too late for her," he mused, more to himself than to Ares.

She stopped to talk to an asari exiting the same time as her. They both laughed and Jasmine waved goodbye before making her way back toward their table.

"You won't convince her of that while you two continue these games." Ares hummed, drinking heavily from his glass.

Thane scoffed, still watching Jasmine's approach. "It's only by playing her games that I've been able to get her to listen to anything I have to say." The corner of his mouth lifted when Jasmine spotted him and grinned. "She's … an unusual individual."

"It's not just a game to her." The rumble coming from Ares drew Thane's attention back to him. "Don't fool yourself into believing you don't have another motive for wanting her to get away from this life." Ares looked down at his glass, giving a slight shake of his head. "This isn't about some cautionary tale between people of a shared occupation."

Thane smirked, the presumptuous attitude of the turian both amusing and making his scales itch. "What do you think you know of my motives?" He waved a hand at Ares. "I would tell you the same as I've told her, but I believe it's only driven her deeper into this life, as you say. I find myself at a loss on how to help her, but so long as she insists on intruding in my life, I'll continue to try."

Ares chuckled, nodding his head as he dropped his cigarette into his emptied glass. "From an outsider's point of view? You might not succeed in getting her out, but you might be able to better her skills."

Thane stood, seeing Jasmine nearly at the table. "Then I'll aim for both and hope it keeps her alive." He turned, holding his hand out at the booth, smiling at Jasmine.

* * *

Jasmine snorted at Thane's gesture before sliding into the seat. Stopping halfway, she looked from the napkins beneath her glasses back to Thane with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

Thane lifted a shoulder, tucking his hands behind his back while he waited for her to clear his seat.

She shook her head and finished moving over. "Well, you're both still alive. That's always nice."

Ares flicked his mandibles at her, seeming to almost purr. "I don't make a habit of killing good company."

"Him?" Jasmine raised her eyebrows. "Good company? Now that's telling." She smirked at Thane.

Jasmine felt oddly pleased when he seemed relaxed enough to chuckle in response. She hated admitting it, but she was glad he showed up and decided to stay. He slid back into the seat next to her, and she thought he might be sitting a little closer than before. Clearing her throat when she felt the blush creep up her neck, she lifted her glass to her lips. The unexpected taste of ice water hit her tongue instead of Gunfire, tugging her lips down in a frown. She sat it back down, pushing it and the napkin it sat on a little further away before picking up her Gunfire.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Thane asked when she glanced at him.

Jasmine tipped back her glass, taking a gulp of the alcoholic beverage and shook her head. "You can take me home when I'm too drunk to feel pain. So, what'd I miss?"

 _Which I very nearly am. Christ, are his scales always so shiny?_

Jasmine cleared her throat.

Ares shrugged. "Sharing secrets, comparing weapons." He smirked, looking down at his glass. "I'm afraid I can't speak of anything but work."

Jasmine grinned, glancing between the two men. "When you say comparing weapons …."

Thane scoffed, shaking his head and Ares chuckled. She loved getting a reaction out of Thane, and so far, bawdy jokes seemed to bring about the most fascinating responses. At least he didn't take her too seriously; it'd really make things awkward—more awkward—between the two of them if he did. Thane looked up, glancing around the bar, his gaze shifting over his shoulder back toward the door.

Jasmine turned sideways in the booth again, putting her back to the wall so she could watch the people around her. It occurred to her, and not for the first time, their seating arrangements left her boxed in and at a disadvantage … more of a disadvantage, considering she was definitely drunk and injured. She new though, even with as much as they got under each other's skin, Thane wouldn't sit by idly if things went south. Ares she couldn't be so sure about, but something told her the turian would involve himself if for no other reason than it being something to do.

Jasmine took another drink, giving Thane her best 'I'm drunk but I'm serious' tone, "You don't need to wait around if you have things to do. I can make it back on my own."

"I can help her home if she needs it." Ares offered with a shrug.

Jasmine snorted. "Uh no, you can't, thanks." She jerked her head toward Thane. "Him, I'll let take me home. I know he won't try to crawl into bed next to me. Not so sure about you." She snickered when Thane cleared his throat, a strangled sound escaping him. Taking a sip from her glass, she shrugged. "' _ThisGuy800'_ had to come from somewhere."

She left out the fact Thane already knew where she lived, and the fewer people who knew that bit of information, the better. Although she'd jokingly encouraged him to find her on ' _Assassin's Unveiled'_ , they both knew he'd hit a giant wall of warning stamped with the Alliance seal when he tried to track her extranet protocol address. Given enough time and risk taking behavior, she was sure if Ares had a mind to, he could find her apartment, but it didn't mean she needed to give him more reason. Especially when she took half the challenge away by telling him she was on the Citadel.

Ares chuckled, looking back and forth between the two of them. He flicked his mandible and lifted his glass. "I believe the saying is touché?"

Jasmine put her hand to the side of her mouth and stage whispered, "He's kind of a prude, but I put up with him anyway."

Thane chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think my not giving you nude photographs of myself on request makes me a prude."

Jasmine tilted her head back in laughter, barely feeling the ache in her ribs. She loved when she could get him to tease back. She saw it as proof there was something more to him; something beneath the collected exterior that he worked hard to keep private. She only hated realizing how much she really wanted to see more of the hidden side of him.

She lifted her shoulder. "Hey, they weren't for me."

Ares snorted and chuckled, his shoulders shaking beneath his jacket. "Where's the fun?" He raised a hand to his face, mock whispering back to Jasmine, "Although, there is rumor that prudes are kinkiest in bed."

Jasmine pursed her lips, turning her head to look at Thane—who seemed to be failing at trying his best not to appear uncomfortable. Narrowing her eyes, she made a show of studying him before shaking her head. "Nah, I don't see it." She turned back to Ares, flashing him a cheshire grin, delighted to have someone join in on her fun.

Ares leaned back against his seat, eyeing Thane, his mandibles fluttering. "No … I can see it. Yeah, definitely …."

Thane recovered and smirked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, clasping his hands in front of him. "I believe what you mean is you'd like to see it."

Jasmine choked on her drink, coughing and wincing with the pain in her ribs. She glanced at Thane while trying to catch her breath, finding him watching her with a particularly self-satisfied smile on his face. He'd won the round, and she could tell he knew it.

"My disagreement would only be a lie." Ares smirked, flicking his mandible. "I promise to keep my hands to myself for a front row seat."

Jasmine sputtered, coughing again. She whimpered, holding up her hands in a 'T,' asking for a time out. "No. Uh uh. I'm dying over here. Show a little mercy."

Ares and Thane both chuckled and cleared their throats, letting the conversation slip away. Jasmine sipped at her drink, letting her gaze move back and forth between the two men; wondering through her alcohol induced haze what exactly she missed during her trip to the bathroom. She cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to her. Ares smiled, flicking a mandible at her and lifting his drink in a mock toast before lighting another cigarette.

Thane spread his hands. "So, how did the two of you meet? I assume from the website, but it's a large leap from there to here."

Ares smirked, his mandibles fluttering as he took a drag from his cigarette. "She invited me for drinks. Said she needed to blow off steam."

Thane's brow twitched. "This is the first you're meeting in person?" He glanced at Jasmine.

She lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "I was bored." She took a swallow from her glass.

"I see." Thane folded his hands on the table in front of him, the small motion practically screaming his disapproval. "Well, I'm relieved your boredom led you to someone who doesn't appear to wish you harm."

Jasmine snorted. "Please. Don't act like you wouldn't be elated to wake up tomorrow and find me gone."

Thane frowned. "I—not like that."

She turned her attention to Ares, determined to ignore the sting she felt when Thane indirectly confirmed he still didn't want her around. "He's been trying to get me to leave the Citadel since we met." She forced a smile. "Even after breaking into my apartment to dig through my underwear drawer and spy on me in the shower." Her vision blurred, making everything unfocused and forcing her to blink several times.

 _Definitely drunk._

Thane shifted beside her, looking truly affronted. "I didn't—I wouldn't spy on you in the shower … and I'd go through the personal belongings of anyone I perceived to be a potential threat." He raised his brow ridges. "Wouldn't you?"

"No. Maybe." Jasmine took another drink. "Shut up. I wasn't a threat to you."

"You were encroaching." Thane turned his palms up. "Our paths were crossing at inopportune times. I was gathering information. It served it's purpose."

"Information on what kind of panties I wear." Jasmine snorted.

Thane blinked both sets of eyelids at her, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side as if she were some sort of puzzle he was stuck trying to figure out.

Ares chuffed. "As I said, prudes are the kinkiest."

Jasmine shook her head, sending the room spinning momentarily. "Mmmm. I can't imagine he'd allow the mess that comes with most kink."

"Perhaps it involves coasters and napkins?" Ares flared his mandibles.

A bark of laughter tore through her before the pain caught up with her, twisting her face into a grimace.

"I assume, then, based on the condition of your apartment, you're perfectly comfortable with kinky," Thane said dryly, raising his brow ridges, challenging her.

"Nope," Jasmine said, making the word pop. "I keep it that way just to make your eyes twitch." She grinned, lifting the glass to her lips to talk over the rim. "I told you, if you don't like it, clean it up."

"He'd probably just dig through your undergarments again." Ares took a drag from his cigarette, his gaze steady on Jasmine as he exhaled, letting the smoke slip toward the ceiling in wispy tendrils.

She huffed, watching the smoke with fascination as she considered what he said. "Nah, he'd probably just fold them. I don't think he's interested in humans. Hell, I don't think he's interested in anyone." She sipped at her drink and shook her head again, leaning on the table to close a little of the distance between herself and Ares. "But I'm telling you, I've never had a man see me walk out in what I was wearing that night and _not_ take a good, long look. Even gay men." She waved her hand dismissively. "It was a little insulting, really."

Thane scoffed, and Jasmine turned to look at him. He had his elbow propped on the table, rubbing his fingers over his forehead. "You're impossible."

She grinned and turned back to Ares, he shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter. Ares leaned over, matching Jasmine's posture, giving her a better look at his scarred face.

He took a drag from his cigarette, tilting his head back to blow the smoke up instead of at her face. "He must be blind and damned good at hiding it. If it makes you feel any better, I'm positive I would've looked."

"It does, thank you." Her grin widened, and she sat back against the booth. "All he cares about is his ego and defending his precious reputation." She cocked an eyebrow, remembering how defensive ' _ThisGuy800'_ became when someone questioned the possibility of an assassin skilled enough to perform the feats discussed on the Illium post. It made her wonder if it were the first time."What about you, Ares? Ever felt the need to defend your reputation?"

He flicked his mandible, taking a sip of his drink before answering. "Of course. I believe it was that very thing that attracted your attention on ' _Assassins Unveiled.'"_

"Certainly threw up a red flag." Jasmine winked.

He chuffed, taking a drag from his cigarette. "I got carried away when someone questioned my baby."

"That the only time?" Jasmine asked.

He lifted a shoulder noncommittally, brushing aside the question. "Still, look where it led. I wouldn't be doing much else tonight besides planning my hunt."

Jasmine sighed, leaning forward and propping her elbow on the table, shifting some of the weight off of her ribs. She thought there might be something more there, but if he didn't want to talk about it, she sure as hell wouldn't push him. She rested her chin on her palm and thought about what she'd be doing if she hadn't asked Ares to join her for drinks. Would she have gone to Thane's apartment?

"I'd probably be doing the same thing. Except at home." She swallowed. "Alone. Wallowing. With Chinese takeout. Damn, I'm hungry." She perked up, sitting up straight again with an excited smile on her face. "Are you hungry?" Glancing at Thane, she raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Ares rumbled, a dry raspy sound. "Well? Are you?"

"Ah, no, not particularly." Thane held Jasmine's gaze. "I don't think you'll find much here to eat. Perhaps you have something at home?"

"Pffft. Right. You've seen my fridge. I want to go to Le Bleu." She glanced around, looking for Faline, wanting to close the tab before they left. "Let's go to Le Bleu."

Thane waved a hand. "It's late. I don't think they're opened."

"Yes they are." She caught Faline's eye and signaled the waitress.

Ares opened his omni-tool, running his fingers over the keys. Faline came over and Jasmine closed out the tab, tipping the asari enough to leave a permanent smile on her face.

Ares looked up from his omni-tool, smirking at Thane. "They are."

"See!" Jasmine tilted her head to the side, waiting for an actual answer.

Thane scraped the back of his thumb over his brow ridge, glancing between Jasmine and Ares.

"Fine, you go home. We'll go to Le Bleu." Jasmine reached over, pushing against his shoulder to get him to move.

Thane slid out of the booth, watching Ares as the turian assassin stood and downed his drink. Jasmine pushed herself to the edge of the seat.

Ares turned to Thane, flaring his mandibles and extended a hand. "Tannor."

Thane's chest expanded, his shoulders pulling back slowly with his heavy breath as he turned to Jasmine. "Very well, let's go to Le Bleu." He held his hand out, palm up to Jasmine.

She grinned triumphantly and slapped her hand down in his. Grabbing ahold of Ares' hand left hovering in the air before he could drop it again, she used the leverage provided by the two of them to pull herself to her feet.

Ares chuckled, his hand closing around hers, steadying her when she swayed. "I think I'll leave the two of you to it. It was a pleasure, _Ramona_. Good hunting."

Jasmine stuck out her lower lip. "You're not coming with us?"

Ares chuckled again, the same low, gravelly sound. "I think your friend here would prefer that I not."

Jasmine turned her gaze to Thane, scrunching up her brow in confusion.

Thane cleared his throat, lifting his shoulder a hair and waving his hand. "I've … enjoyed your company. You're welcome to join us if you wish. It seems it would please her if you did."

Ares glanced between Thane and Jasmine before nodding his head. "Lead the way, then."

* * *

The cab ride to the restaurant had been an exercise in patience, testing the limits of Thane's tolerance for Jasmine's drunken, raucous behavior Ares seemed intent on encouraging. Still, he had to admit it was interesting seeing her let loose, laughing and joking … even if most of her jokes were at his expense. The fresh air seemed to do her some good, though, dulling the glassy look to her eyes and returning a healthier color to her cheeks.

He pulled the chair out for her. She'd insisted on patio seating, but it didn't surprise him considering every time he saw her at Le Bleu, it was on the patio. He supposed it made sense, as much as it exposed her, it left open her escape routes should she need to flee. Jasmine rolled her eyes at him, but sat in the proffered chair all the same.

"Why would they name a resteraunt Blue? What do they even serve here?" Ares opened the menu in front of him, tugging at his hood.

The turian seemed less sure of himself in the brighter lights. He pushed Jasmine's chair in before taking the seat to her right, putting his back to the interior of the mostly empty restaurant so he could watch the more open area of the Citadel in front of him.

Jasmine shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. They're using a human language, French, and they're serving mostly variants on human dishes. But most of it's made with asari food, so maybe it's supposed to reference a combination of the two cultures. They have dextro, though."

Ares closed the menu. "Then I know what I'll have."

Thane left his menu untouched, unsurprised to find Jasmine did the same. She sat up straight, and brushed her hand over her hair before waving over the waitress. He sat back in his chair, propping his elbow on the arm rest, nestling his chin down into the crook of his thumb and fingers watching her. They placed their orders: Jasmine asking for a burger and fries while Ares ordered raw xemna. Initially, Thane declined to place an order but conceded, chuckling when Jasmine stuck her lower lip out in a pout, then he asked for a bowl of diced fruit.

"Oh, and can I have a piña colada, too?" Jasmine handed her menu to the waitress.

Thane suppressed a groan, wondering how she could possibly want more alcohol. "We'll have water as well, please."

"I don't need water." Jasmine shook her head.

"It'll be there if you change your mind," Thane insisted.

Her eyes twitched but she shrugged her shoulder. "Alright."

Ares snickered. Shifting a finger to rest against his temple, Thane turned his head to glance at the turian. He raised his brow ridge, but Ares only flicked his mandibles. It occurred to him that he found it ironic Jasmine accused him of being arrogant, but ignored all signs of the smugness dripping from Ares as he observed Thane and Jasmine's interactions all night.

"So, tell me about your baby," Jasmine said, drawing all attention back to her.

Ares rumbled, the sound almost affectionate. "My rifle. She doesn't look pretty, and she's had to have plenty of rebuilding and modifications, but she's been with me since the fire." He huffed, a humorless bark of laughter. "I had to practically use her as a battering ram to escape." Ares sighed as the waitress arrived, delivering their drinks.

Once she left again, he continued, "That posting about the assassination on Illium? My pride in my baby got the better of me, and I broke character. Maybe it's time to retire ' _ThisGuy800'?"_

Relaxed enough to let his eyebrow twitch unintentionally, Thane made a mental note to look over the thread again later. He didn't need to see it again to know what it said, but perhaps it would give him more insight into the turian.

Jasmine grinned. "Like I said, red flag, and you're not supposed to help them. Let them flounder, it's more fun that way. But nah, I wouldn't worry about it. Most probably just thought you were making shit up and blowing steam out your ass." She took a deep pull from the straw in her frozen drink before wincing, tentatively touching the cut on her lip and the bruises on her cheek. Foregoing the straw, she lifted the frosted glass to her mouth instead. Her words slurred when she asked, "Why'd you leave the post?"

Thane leaned forward, sliding the glass of water a little closer to Jasmine before sitting back again, decidedly ignoring the chuff of humor coming from Ares. He didn't understand what the turian found so amusing about Jasmine's obvious intentions to drink herself into a stupor. Ares made him uneasy, even if he didn't seem interested in hurting Jasmine, Thane found the idea of leaving the two of them alone—especially in Jasmine's current state—absolutely appalling.

Jasmine glanced down at the water, her gaze flicking back up to him before she sighed noisily. She picked up the glass, taking a drink and setting it back down. "Happy? Christ, Kr—Ah, whatever the hell I'm supposed to call you, you're not going to have to carry me home." She rolled her eyes, muttering, "This isn't the first time I've had a few drinks."

Thane closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slow. Yet another reason he didn't drink, alcohol loosened lips as much as it muddled the senses. Chances were Ares already saw Thane's name on ' _Assassins Unveiled'_ , but Thane didn't wish to remind him. He supposed it didn't really matter; he doubted Ares' training would allow him to forget so easily.

"Why remove it? As you can tell, doing so would raise red flags as well." Ares lifted his shoulder in a shrug.

"If I recall," Thane said, allowing himself a twitch of his lips; of course he recalled, "the post he speaks of makes no reference to his name or appearance." He leaned forward, nudging the glass closer to her again.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, picking up her piña colada, holding his gaze while she drank heartily. Her throat moving a little, making a loud gulp with each swallow. Thane kept his expression neutral, waiting for the effects of guzzling something so cold to catch up to her.

Jasmine winced, pulling the glass away, pressing the heel of her hand into her temple. "Ow. Ow. Ow," she whispered, her brow furrowed deep.

Thane smirked, his amusement growing as Ares laughed heartily.

"He's correct." Ares' laughter slowed to a soft chuckle, and he took a sip of his own drink; a dextro based juice without alcohol. "And if you don't drink your water after that, he's going to push it hard enough to topple it over." He chuffed, his mandibles flaring. "It would make such a mess, I think he'd have an aneurysm."

Jasmine snorted. "Whose side are you on, exactly?"

Ares flicked a mandible at her. "My own."

The conversation stood still as the waitress arrived, setting dishes down in front of each of them. Ares dug into his xemna, cutting off a piece and dropping it down the back of his throat to swallow whole. Thane let his gaze drift back and forth between Jasmine and Ares, noting the face she made as she took in the slab of bloody, raw meat on Ares' plate. His lips twitched in amusement, though he greatly hoped it wasn't a sign she was going to be sick.

Jasmine turned her attention back to her own plate, picking up a fry. "Sounds like your baby is well loved."

"She is. Her life and mine are intertwined," he said, dropping another chunk of meat down his throat. "Screw having a flesh and blood bondmate." He shook his head. "They wouldn't compare."

Jasmine took a heavy swallow from her piña colada. Thane leaned forward, scooting his chair a little closer to Jasmine so he could whisper to her. She jerked, her eyes widening, pupils dilating as he moved his head closer to hers. Her whole body stilled; she even held her breath. The sweet, citrus scent of her hair gave way to a hint of something floral just below her ear.

As curious as he found the new smell, he brushed the stray thoughts aside before they could take solid form, and pitched his voice low enough Ares wouldn't overhear. "Shepard, if I'm not mistaken your … friend, Geoffrey, is still on the Citadel. I assume you'll be meeting with he and Rift again in a few hours time. Do you intend to be sober when you see them?"

Jasmine shifted, turning her head to the side, putting her mouth near his ear, not bothering to whisper. "I don't like you very much right now."

Thane chuckled, pulling away from her and sliding his chair back over. "You don't like me much anyway."

"You don't like me either." Jasmine huffed, rolling her eyes as she picked up the glass of water and drank half of it. Setting the glass down, she turned her attention back to Ares. "I don't think we're meant to have 'bondmates' in this life."

Thane flinched, unprepared for neither the sudden reminder of the loss of his wife, nor the tremble of sadness Jasmine's tone carried. She turned to him, her head tilting to the side, the question clear in her eyes. He could feel Ares' gaze on him as well. Thane swallowed, forcing a smile, shaking his head dismissively as he silently begged Jasmine not to give voice to her curiosity.

She frowned, but turned her gaze back to Ares. "Don't think I'd make a very good wife anyway." She shoved a french fry in her mouth, talking around her food. "Can't imagine being a mother." She scoffed, swallowing. "God, how screwed up would that kid be?"

Thane swallowed, his eyes losing focus as memories he really didn't want to have just then crept to the surface. He bit his tongue; all he could do keep himself from getting lost in the memories, terrified he might speak his wife and son's names aloud. Forcing himself to blink, latching on to the sound of Jasmine's voice, he used it as an anchor to pull himself back into the present.

"I don't think you look half so bad as you think," Jasmine said, sipping at her water. "I just figured you meant before because of the whole 'had' thing. What happened?"

Thane realized he'd lost the flow of the conversation, he wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore. It made his scales itch. Years spent alone, talking to as few people as possible in order to do his job, didn't leave him in a position to engage with others socially.

"We met even before basic. I guess your kind calls it 'high school'?" Ares took a drink from his glass before returning to sawing away at his xemna.

Jasmine nodded, her gaze shifting to Thane a soft smile tugged the corners of her lips up. He found it soothing, chasing away the momentary discomfort he felt seconds before. Just as quickly, her gaze moved again, landing on the bowl of fruit sitting in front of him and her eyes lit up. She reached out, plucking a piece of _risat_ from his bowl and popped it in her mouth, licking the juice from her fingers. He raised his brow ridge, but it didn't deter her from helping herself to more.

"Of all the food, you chose fruit?" Ares asked. "Trying to watch your figure?"

Thane laughed but didn't take his gaze from Jasmine, finding himself oddly transfixed by the glisten of fruit juice on her lips. He must be getting tired, he didn't normally stay up so late. "I enjoy fruit. My people are omnivores, and fruit is a common staple of our diets." He picked up the napkin-wrapped silverware, tearing his gaze from Jasmine long enough to open the bundle. Tugging the bowl a little closer, he began eating.

Jasmine returned to her own plate, grinning. A moment later she pushed her plate closer to him. "Try one."

He chuckled, holding up a hand. "No, thank you."

"Try one," Jasmine insisted.

"I'd rather not." Thane speared another piece of _risat_ with his fork.

"Hey, I drank the damn water now eat a fucking french fry." Jasmine arched her eyebrows.

He'd never understand why she felt the need to resort to vulgarity so frequently, but at least he'd come to realize it didn't necessarily mean he'd upset her. He picked up one of the fries to humor her, taking a bite. Surprisingly, the taste wasn't unpleasant, but he didn't see the appeal. The smile it brought to Jasmine's face, though … he really shouldn't find her smile so rewarding.

"Both of you have strange food," Ares said, drawing their attention. He waved a finger at Jasmine's plate. "And you haven't even touched your unnaturally shaped, cooked … whatever kind of meat that is." He stuck his tongue out in distaste before downing his drink.

Before Thane could comment on the childish act, Jasmine returned the gesture. Thane shook his head in dismay.

"I'm taking it home with me, and don't be closed-minded." Jasmine stole another piece of _risat_ from Thane's bowl.

He chuckled, stealing a fry from her plate, earning him one of her triumphant smiles.

"I don't need to eat a pale stick to know it won't taste good." Ares flicked a mandible.

"You're not an omnivore, but ten credits says you'd still like it." Jasmine rested her forearms on the edge of the table, leaning forward.

"Then hand one over." Ares held out his hand.

Jasmine passed him a french fry, the glint of mischief in her eyes capturing Thane's full attention.

Ares took it from her, looking it over before tilting his head back, dropping the french fry in his mouth and swallowing it whole. "It doesn't taste like anything."

She laughed, her hand moving to her ribs. "You didn't even try to chew it. How does anything have a taste if you're just letting it fall down your throat?"

Ares mandibles flared. "Turians don't chew. We rip apart, but since it isn't necessarily civilized, we cut our food. And we heavily spice our food so we taste it just before swallowing."

Did he not see she was goading him? Thane shook his head, letting dryness creep into his voice as he said, "At least she didn't call you a gecko."

Jasmine stuck her tongue out at him. Thane blinked, his nictitating membrane closing over his eyes. He hoped this new behavior Ares inspired didn't extend beyond the night.

She picked up another fry, waving it at Ares. "Well, mash one up first and then try it. Let it sit on your tongue for a second."

He sighed, taking the fry from her and smashing it between his fingers before setting it on his tongue. Closing his mandibles tight against his face, he held it there for a moment before swallowing. "All I taste is salt."

Laughter overtook Jasmine; not even stopping when her face screwed up in pain and she clutched at her ribs.

With the same dry tone as before, Thane glanced at the turian and said, "She's toying with you, Ares." Hoping to end the little game of hers before she worsened her injuries.

Ares lifted his shoulder in a shrug, watching Jasmine with obvious amusement. The waitress came over, asking if anyone wanted desert. Thane watched as Jasmine regained her composure and nodded to the waitress ordering a brownie à la mode. The conversation waxed and waned, mostly filled with juvenile jokes being volleyed back and forth between Jasmine and Ares. Thane sighed, but didn't comment when Jasmine returned to her piña colada, swearing she just didn't want to see it go to waste, promising she wouldn't order another.

When the waitress returned with Jasmine's dessert, she dug in with gusto, moaning obscenely. "Better than sex."

"You must not be having the right sex." Ares smirked, flicking his mandibles.

"Or, you just don't know what you're missing." Jasmine took another bite, glancing at Thane and grinning.

Thane returned her smile, sitting forward to pick at the _risat_ in his bowl, forcing himself not to contemplate whom exactly Jasmine might be sleeping with; it was none of his concern. She and Ares talked about the reasoning behind naming foods after colors, and his general distaste for a food being named after the color brown in particular. Jasmine finished her water while she ate, making a point of showing Thane the empty glass before returning it to the table. Using her fork this time, she speared one of the few remaining pieces of _risat_ from his bowl, swirling it around in the leftover chocolate syrup before eating it with another intriguing moan.

Thane couldn't help but chuckle, despite his growing weariness; feeling torn between returning to the quiet solitude of his apartment he craved, to meditate before going to bed, and his determination to see Jasmine home safely. He ate another bite before she speared the last piece, dipping it in the sauce before lifting it up, watching the excess drip away.

He expected her to eat it, too, but instead she leaned toward him, holding the chocolate-coated _risat_ out to him in offering. His eyes widened and he swallowed, feeling heat creep into his frills. From another drell, her actions would be a clear invitation to something far more intimate than they shared. All he had to do was open his mouth and accept it … not that he would, and surely it didn't even carry the same meaning for her. It couldn't, even with all of her explicit jokes and innuendos. And even if she did mean to imply … she was clearly intoxicated … if she meant anything, it was only another way to tease him.

Thane chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "You're enjoying yourself far too much for me to rob you of it; I'll leave you to it."

Jasmine shrugged, returning the fork to her own mouth, using her teeth to scrape the _risat_ free before licking her lips.

Ares rumbled. "Good? Everything you expected?"

She grinned, licking her lips again. "Indeed." Covering her mouth with her hand, she yawned and sat down her fork. She reached out, her fingers closing around Thane's glass of water.

Thane sat forward, covering the top of the glass with his hand, gently easing it from her grip. "I've already …." He gestured to the untouched glass of water the waitress brought for Ares. "May I?"

"Oh. Right." Something dark ghosted over Jasmine's expression, and she jerked her hand back as if she'd been burned. "Drell venom is a thing." She cleared her throat.

Ares nodded to Thane, and he took the turian's water, using it to partially refill Jasmine's glass before setting the rest back down in front of Ares.

She smiled weakly. "Thanks." Finishing off the water, she sat the glass back down and glanced between Thane and Ares. "I think I've got to call it a night, guys."

 _At last._

"You should take something for the headache you'll have tomorrow." Ares motioned for the waitress, opening his omni-tool while looking over the bill. "I hear human hangovers are brutal."

Jasmine waved him off, taking the bill from him. "My idea, I'll pay." She opened her omni-tool, paying the bill and tipping the waitress. "Yeah, hangovers suck. That's what coffee's for. And since I won't be training tomorrow," she said, pointing at her ribs, "I'll be able to sleep it off." She grinned. "But right now I feel fantastic."

He nodded, finishing off his drink. "I'd say until we meet again, but we'll most likely never cross paths again." He flicked a mandible, glancing over his shoulder at the retreating waitress before shrugging. "Well, unless you're sent to kill me."

Jasmine snorted. "Meh, I'd claim conflict of interest. Wouldn't save your life, but at least I won't have to do it." She winked at him, stepping away from the table. "This was fun. I needed it. If you get bored, hit me up before you leave. There's a simulator we can take a crack at—shoot some holograms."

Thane stood when Ares glanced at him and he smiled, extending his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Ares pushed back his chair, rising to his feet and accepted Thane's hand. "And you, Tannor." He turned to Jasmine, nodding his head. "Ramona." He adjusted the hood and collar of his long jacket, hiding his face deeper in the shadows. "Good hunting to you both. May whatever deities you believe in grant you prolonged lives." He turned on his heel, walking away; leaving Thane alone with Jasmine.


End file.
